


The Last Human

by KastaNik



Category: The Last Human
Genre: Art by Yours Truly, Comic, Multi, Original Story - Freeform, Vampires, Volume 1, a fictional world ruled by Zodiac gods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-11-27 09:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KastaNik/pseuds/KastaNik
Summary: The Zodiac Gods have vanished! The Humans are dying out! The world of Avelie is nearing oblivion, and an ancient evil longs for his freedom. But can a lone human survivor, her friends and family, and a spirit from another world stand together to mend their world?





	1. Intro




	2. Chapter 1: Eye of the Storm




	3. Chapter 2: Fear of the Unknown




	4. Chapter 3: Escape to the Hidden City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin, The Priest, and Anevay have nearly escaped danger from the mountains, only to find themselves in a strange series of events.

**Author's Note:**

> Art, story, and characters by KastaNik
> 
> Also can be read for free on Tapas and Webtoons.


End file.
